This invention relates to an improvement on a handle bar mechanism for use in a pushcart such as a baby carriage, and particularly to such a mechanism capable of height adjustment.
When a baby carriage is used, it is common that its user, such as the mother, grips the handle bar and pushes the baby carriage.
Referring to such manner of use, it is desirable that the height of the handle bar, particularly the height of its handgrip, perfectly suit the height of the user. And, in the case where the handle bar is so constructed as to be positioned at the optimum height, the user will not feel fatigued even if pushing the carriage for a long period of time.
On the other hand, in the case in which the position where the handle bar is gripped is higher than the proper position, the user always has to raise both hands higher than the proper position, so that problems such as stiff shoulders are encountered. And, if the position is too low, the user must bend forwardly, so that the user will experience back pain. Thus, it has been pointed out that these problems and others liable to give rise to abnormal physical conditions may develop.
However, generally, the handle bars, employed in the pushcarts now commercially available, have a standing length (standing height) corresponding to the average height of the user and are fixedly mounted on the body of the pushcart. Even in the case of those handle bars of a movable construction, where the position of the handle bar can be moved so as to be positioned on the back side of the baby or in confronting relation to the baby, the standing length (standing height) remains unchanged. Thus, the difference is merely one of such a degree. Therefore, if the height of the mother holding the handle bar is greater than the average height, or smaller than the average height, she has to accept the above-mentioned standard form when using the carriage, so that the problem of fatigue is liable to develop.
Further, even if the user's height is the average height, the user may wish, due to individual preference, to set the position of gripping of the handle bar higher than the standard position or in contrast lower than the standard position. There has been the disadvantage in that such a demand could not be met.